


Effortless

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has No Effort, Book Elements, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time, Good Omens Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Canon, Show Elements, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Crowley had been waiting for this for weeks, ever since Aziraphale had admitted that yes, he was attracted to Crowley but had been hiding it all these years for fear of retribution from their (now former) bosses. Crowley had excitedly confessed that he felt the same, but Aziraphale still wanted to go slow, taking him out for dinner and the theatre and concerts just like usual, but with a distinct sense of this is a date, we are dating that was never there before.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535939
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Good Omens Kink Meme](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/) on dreamwidth, prompt: [sex with Aziraphale not making an Effort, first time](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=1329000#cmt1329000), and prompt: [non-penetrative sex](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=1345640#cmt1345640)
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked

Crowley had been waiting for this for weeks, ever since Aziraphale had admitted that yes, he was attracted to Crowley but had been hiding it all these years for fear of retribution from their (now former) bosses. Crowley had excitedly confessed that he felt the same, but Aziraphale still wanted to go slow, taking him out for dinner and the theatre and concerts just like usual, but with a distinct sense of  _ this is a date, we are dating _ that was never there before.

Crowley used all this as an excuse to dress as snappily as he knew how, and spent all his time flirting with Aziraphale like he’d always wished he could, enjoying how easy it was to make the angel flustered. They started holding hands right away, adding chaste kisses after the second date, and a couple of days ago Aziraphale had allowed Crowley to slither into his lap and give him a good, solid snogging before he started fluttering sheepishly and telling Crowley that oughtn’t he be getting along home?

Crowley could tell, from something in the way Aziraphale kept looking at him, that tonight would be the night.

They’d had dinner at a lovely hole-in-the-wall Indian place, and Aziraphale had actually fed him nibbles of baingan bharta and murgh shahi korma from his own plate, the chunks of eggplant and chicken enveloped in torn pieces of naan. Crowley gleefully wrapped his tongue around Aziraphale’s fingers each time, loving the way the angel blushed and stuttered.

But now they were back at the bookshop, sitting together on the small squashy couch, holding hands and trading sweet kisses while something soft played on Aziraphale’s ancient gramophone. Crowley was so horny he felt he might jump right out of his skin, but he wasn’t going to push an inch until Aziraphale asked him to.

Aziraphale sat back from the kiss, curling into Crowley and laying his head on the demon’s shoulder. “Dearest,” he said softly, “would you like to come upstairs?”

Crowley let out a shuddering breath, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s soft waist and squeezing. “Of course, angel, anything you like.”

“I want...I want you to make love to me.”

‘“With pleasure,” Crowley said, unable to control his wide grin. He swept off the couch, pulling Aziraphale up with him, and kissed him soundly. Aziraphale blushed prettily and took his hand, leading him to the stairs to the flat above.

Crowley looked around the space curiously -- in the two hundred plus years Aziraphale had owned the shop, Crowley had never been upstairs -- but Aziraphale hurried through the kitchen to what was obviously the bedroom, turning on the lights to reveal a cozily-cluttered room with a comfy-looking bed piled high with pillows. The duvet, Crowley was amused but unsurprised to see, was tartan. Aziraphale closed the door firmly behind them and turned to Crowley, looking a little lost. “I’ve never done this before.”

“We’ll go as slow as you need,” Crowley said, reaching up to cup his cheek. “We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to.”   
  


“Oh, my darling, I want to, very much,” Aziraphale said, blushing brightly but still nuzzling into Crowley’s palm. “Show me what to do.”

“May I undress you?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale nodded eagerly. Crowley slowly divested him of his many layers, running caressing hands over each inch of new skin that was revealed, loving each shudder and sigh he wrung out of the angel. When he had him down to his singlet and old-fashioned, button-front pants, he stepped back, taking Aziraphale’s hands in his own. “Go sit down on the bed.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Let me return the favor?” he asked, letting go of Crowley’s hands to reach for his jacket.

“If you insist,” Crowley said, letting Aziraphale undress him with the same level of attention and care. Soon enough he too was stripped down to his pants, and he took Aziraphale’s hands again and led him to the bed, settling them against the pillows at the head of the bed, Aziraphale seated between his legs and leaning back against his chest. “Do you know anything about how this works?”

“I read,” Aziraphale said with a sniff, but he was blushing brightly, the color spreading down onto his neck and what was visible of his upper chest. “I have some ideas, I think.” He twisted around in Crowley’s arms and kissed him, wrapping strong arms around his neck.

Crowley kissed back, sliding his hands down Aziraphale’s sides and up under his singlet, fingers swirling over his soft skin. Aziraphale sighed into his mouth and shifted so Crowley could lift the shirt over his head, running his hands down the angel’s chest. “Um, angel, you don’t have nipples,” Crowley said.

“Why wouldn I?” Aziraphale said. “I’m not a mammal.”

“To blend in? Humans have them.”

“I haven’t been undressed around humans in millennia,” Aziraphale pointed out reasonably.

Crowley slid his hand down and cupped Aziraphale’s groin. “Are you even making an Effort?”

“I...I don’t usually,” Aziraphale stuttered, bucking his hips up into Crowley’s hand. “I didn’t know what you’d want, or…”

“I want what you want,” Crowley said, rubbing Aziraphale gently through his pants. “You can make whatever kind of Effort you want. Or we can make it work like this, I bet.”

“How…?” Aziraphale started to ask, then gasped when Crowley slipped his hand into his pants and ran purposeful fingers up the crease between his hip and thigh. Aziraphale spread his legs wider with a moan, gripping one of Crowley’s thighs tightly.

Crowley shivered at the contact but didn’t let up, trailing his fingers over the delicate skin at the juncture of Aziraphale’s legs. The area wasn’t as sensitive as it would be with an Effort, but it was clearly working for the Aziraphale, who was moaning and writhing in his arms.

“Oh, look at you, angel,” Crowley purred in his ear. He clicked his fingers, miracling away Aziraphale’s pants and making a mirror appear on the wall facing the bed.

Aziraphale managed to force his eyes open and Crowley met them in the mirror, smiling slightly. They were a sight to behold: Crowley’s long, slender limbs wrapped around Aziraphale’s plump body, one hand against his chest to ground him and the other between his legs, fingers dancing over his heated skin.

“Darling,” Aziraphale moaned, closing his eyes again and turning his head into Crowley’s neck, panting wetly against his skin. “It’s wonderful.”

“Good,” Crowley said, curling his neck a little to give the angel a kiss. His erection was pressed up against Aziraphale’s back, but he wanted to focus on his angel first. He’d only done this a few times before, but he knew he wanted to bring Aziraphale as much pleasure as possible; his own body felt almost secondary to everything he wanted to give his angel.

“M-more,” Aziraphale said, bucking up into Crowley’s hand again.

“Hmm,” Crowley said, thinking. “I have an idea. Lean back.” He slipped out from behind Aziraphale and pressed him back into the pillows, settling between his legs. The skin between Aziraphale’s thighs was smooth and featureless, but it seemed flushed and a little engorged, like a pubis and the soft flesh beneath but without a vulva. Crowley smirked, blowing gently over the heated skin, and then applied his tongue, licking a stripe from Aziraphale’s perineum to his mons, causing the angel to wail and grab at his hair.

“Oh, I,” Aziraphale started to apologize, loosening his fingers, but Crowley reached up a hand to stop him.

“Keep them there,” he said, before swirling his tongue over Aziraphale’s skin, pleased when the angel tightened his grip on his hair. He tightened his own hands on Aziraphale’s plush thighs, and went to town.

Aziraphale shivered and writhed above him, pressing into his hands and mouth, occasionally moaning his name. Crowley let go of his sense of time and focused on cataloguing all of Aziraphale’s responses, how he reacted to a flick of the tongue here or a rub of wet fingers there. Suddenly, Aziraphale stiffened and cried out, grip going bruisingly tight and muscles under Crowley’s tongue fluttering, before he relaxed into a boneless mess with a sigh.

“Did you just orgasm?” Crowley asked, sitting up and wiping his mouth with one hand.

Aziraphale gave him a slightly soppy smile and brushed soft fingers over his cheek. “Maybe?” he said, tugging Crowley to his side and snuggling into him. “I wouldn’t know, my dear.”

“It certainly looks like you have,” Crowley said, smiling indulgently at his drowsy angel. He petted the other being’s hair while he rested, reveling in the ability to pamper him.

“What about you, darling?” Aziraphale said, after long moments of contented silence.

“Hmm?”

“What about you?” Aziraphale repeated, sitting up a little and turning to look at Crowley. “I want to make you feel this good. Tell me how.”

Crowley groaned and kissed him, tongues dancing for long moments before he pulled back. With a small miracle, he coated his fingers with lube and pressed them between Aziraphale’s thighs, thoroughly slicking the silky skin. Aziraphale whimpered softly at the contact. “Roll on your side, angel,” Crowley said, shifting to make room. “Face away.”

Aziraphale did as he was bid, and Crowley curled up behind him, guiding his cock between Aziraphale’s slick thighs. He made a shallow thrust and Aziraphale moaned, reaching back to dig his fingers into Crowley’s hip. “Wonderful,” he breathed, tightening his thighs and increasing the pressure deliciously.

Crowley shifted until his cock brushed against Aziraphale’s mons on each stroke and then found his rhythm, burying his head in Aziraphale’s shoulder. They bucked and shifted together, and Crowley could feel his orgasm approaching, so he brought his hand down to rub Aziraphale’s mons, fingers dancing over the heated, slick skin.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale called out, jerking once and then going still. Crowley thrust two, three more times and came, spilling over Aziraphale’s plump thighs. Aziraphale squeezed his thighs together when he tried to pull away, so they rested together until Crowley had gone soft and slid from between Aziraphale’s legs.

“So, good?” Crowley asked after a few quiet cozy moments, clicking his fingers to banish the mess and pulling Aziraphale into his arms.

“Mm, very much so,” Aziraphale said, nuzzling into Crowley’s cheek before resting his head on the demon’s shoulder. He waved a hand to bring the covers up over them and closed his eyes.

“Imagine how much better it will be when you actually make an Effort,” Crowley teased. Aziraphale sighed in fond exasperation and pointedly turned off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188887974629/effortless-melayneseahawk-good-omens-neil)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
